Changes
by Shadow-Huntress
Summary: [A/N]Changes is a working title it may change) Inuyasha has made his choice which has greatly affected Kagome and after a run in with a certain demon her life changed dramatically (not sure of pairings but I'm hoping for Kag/Sess my all time fave pairing)
1. Pologue

[A/N]: Hey all I hope you like my story I think its interesting but you and me are two different people so tell me what you think and I wouldn't mind help from other writers considering I'm young and not very talented ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Now I'm only gonna say this once I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! Sorry but I find this rather pointless seeing as how I am too young to own an anime and the fact that I've never and probably will never go to Japan where the story originated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
One month.......  
  
One month ago Inuyasha had chosen. He had chosen her....... Kikyou. Kagome was sad but she continued on her only motive was the shikon no tama. Kikyou had joined their group much to everyone's dismay so she wasn't needed. Why did she stay? Ah yes she stayed because she felt it her duty to see that the shikon no tama was whole once more and she promised herself she would not abandon her friends.........Shippou.... .....Sango.... ....Kirara........even Miroku would be sorely missed when her mission was complete but she could not stay. She knew the decision was hers once the shikon was complete, had known for a while, but she also knew that she had based her decision on Inuyasha's and when he had finally chosen Kikyou hers was made for her.  
  
When Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou everyone expected her to cry, though all dreaded when she cried (except for Kikyou) but she didn't. Kagome knew...she knew tears would not help. In her mind she had known what his choice would be but denied it in her heart. In the one month since his decision Kagome had hardened. Though she was still loving and kind (except of course to Inuyasha and Kikyou) she no longer showed emotion....... ..never cried......and had no fear. She had also become strong, getting training from rather reluctant friends, whenever Inuyasha and Kikyou were away (which was often). She no longer got angry with Inuyasha and 'sits' came less and less often as the month wore on until they were no longer. Kagome could silence him with a look should he anger her or mess with Shippou.  
  
Kagome had truly changed..................and her friends were scared for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Change

[A/N]: I thank all those who reviewed and those who read the story and liked it....as to those who didn't like it well......get over it I never said you had to read it......again thank you I take great pleasure in writing so please no rude comments. Also...I realize that was a short chapter but must I remind you that it was a PROLOGUE. Prologue: a brief explanation of the past leading up to the present. And another thing I said it MIGHT be Sess/Kag and I am definitely leaning in that direction but it all depends on how the story flows. I have no clue when I will update again because it all depends on when the story comes to me and I apologize for the length but PLEASE don't complain I can't control the chapters lengths.  
  
Enjoy ~^.^~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Change  
  
Kagome could sense a shard but she knew that Kikyou would tell Inuyasha soon so she didn't bother to get down from the tree she sat in (she had taken to climbing trees to get away from Inuyasha and Kikyou). Kagome was correct for there was a few more moments of silence before "Oy wench get down here there's a shard near" yup that was Inuyasha. Kagome sighed from her spot in the tree before jumping gracefully from the tree."I know"was all she said as she brushed past him to the group and said "well lets go" everyone looked at her and nodded (well all except Kikyou and Inuyasha). They were off tracing the shard with, unusually, Kagome leading. (Usually it was Inuyasha and Kikyou and Kagome kept to the back but she had a strange feeling)  
  
Kagome could sense the shard ahead and began to run quickly out of site of the others reaching the clearing first. (Kagome had not thought to tell him the shard was near as Kikyou always did and Kikyou thought to keep quiet expecting Kagome to get killed) The demon quickly had her pinned to a nearby tree and said "give me the shards" putting pressure to Kagome's neck. Kagome however was not afraid and simply replied "no"which angered the demon. Kagome knew that this was a Spellcastor demon, Spellcastor demons cannot kill with their bare hands and must use magic because they are physically week. The Spellcastor could see the knowledge in her eyes and let her go preparing a spell he knew a human could not live through and said "so you know.....not many humans know of us." Kagome had remained calm but did not know of the spell for when he threw it her head turned not seeing the blast only Inuyasha and Kikyou casually walking into the clearing. Then there was an angry and somewhat......worried? expression on his face and a triumphant look on Kikyou's.  
  
As the others came into the clearing there was a flash of light from when the spell hit its target. The demon smirked knowing no human could live through getting turned to a youkai and waited for the smoke to clear. After five minutes the smoke cleared and what the demon saw there shocked him to no end. There standing in front of him was a youkai still alive and very powerful....not to mention beautiful."Kagome's appearance had changed to go with her attitude" Miroku would say later. Her hair had turned ebony and grown in length so that it reached her thighs, her face had lengthened also looking more mature and there were her demon markings.....on her forehead was a moon in its third phase(which is like Sesshoumaru's only flipped around) and the sides held green marks, her ears pointed and she had grown taller, her fingers lengthened to elegance with claws replacing regular nails. Everyone in the clearing gaped (except Kikyou who was silently cursing the damned demon) until Kagome snapped out of it and slashed at the youkai using her claws to rip him to pieces.  
  
Kagome picked up the jewel, purified it, and stuck it in a pocket all the while her friends gaped until Shippou's voice snapped them back to reality "Kagome..........?"he asked." Yes Shippou?" she replied finding her voice lighter and more elegant. "You-you change......you're.....youkai" he stated the obvious a little unbelievably. "I am" she replied simply it was a statement not a question he knew. "How?" he asked a little skeptically. "The youkai I just destroyed was a Spellcastor" she explained "he could not kill me with his hands so he used a spell that turns humans youkai but normally they die so he thought I would." Then Sango spoke "if humans normally die how did you survive?" she inquired perplexed. "I'm not positive but my survival was probably do to the fact that I am a miko" she answered and then all went silent.  
  
Then Kagome spoke "I shall be going now" she said simply. That comment shocked many and finally brought Inuyasha out of his stupor but before he could reply Shippou interrupted him "what do you mean Kagome?" he asked in a slightly teary voice. "I am going to search for the shards by myself unless you would like to accompany me" she explained a little more patiently adding to the end knowing that Shippou would want to come. Shippou wanted to be with Kagome and was relieved when she added that to the end and said that "Of course I'll go with you Kagome" and he jumped into her arms. Inuyasha finally spoke "what you suddenly decide that you're going to leave just because you turned youkai?" he questioned arrogantly. "No I have planned on leaving for the last month turning demon simply speeded up the process" Kagome replied walking past him with Shippou in her arms to get her things from Kaede's and visit through the well one last time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was furious with Kagome. She had planned to leave him all along? She had betrayed him......but.....somehow he couldn't blame her.....his mind wouldn't let him. In his head a battle was ensuing......the battle between the angered part of his mind and the rational part.  
  
'I can't believe Kagome would betray me like that she's leaving m...us!' 'hmmmm what was that you were saying?' 'she's leaving us' 'no you were about to say me weren't you?' 'no I wasn't!' 'yeah sure you know you're only mad cause you'll miss her' 'I will not!' 'yes you will' 'I will not I have Kikyou and I don't need her' 'then why are you mad?' '.............' 'that's what I thought' 'go away' 'you wanna know why she's leaving?' 'go away!' 'She's leaving because of you' 'Go Away!' 'She's leaving because you chose Kikyou over her' 'GO AWAY!!' 'She's leaving because of you're stupidity' 'WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU GO AWAY!?!?' 'Why you know I'm right' 'So' 'So if you're gonna be mad at someone be mad at yourself...' 'humph' '...be mad at yourself for choosing a walking corpse over her' 'don't talk about Kikyou that way or I'll-' '-you'll what it's the truth and besides you can't do anything I'm you' 'If you're me then why do you talk about Kikyou' 'Because I'm the part of you that's rational and truthful' 'humph' 'I've just never come out before' 'And why on earth would that be?' 'Because idiot you block me out' 'leave' 'you're so stupid you-' '-LEAVE!!!!' 'Fine I'm leaving but don't blame me cause she's leaving' With that the battle ended and they were at the village.(this all happened when they were walking to the village just to point out the obvious)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [A/N] I am soooooo sorry it took so long but there was something wrong with my computer to where I could not log in to Fanfic.net and I was soo mad. Finally I figured out the problem and fixed.Sorrrryyyyy. 


	3. Home

[A/N] I know I haven't updated and I truly am sorry but as I told you before 'the story comes of its own will' and plus my dad completely severed my internet connection but don't worry I have my ways of getting it updated.  
  
~^.^~Enjoy *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two: Home  
  
Kagome calmly walked through the village, looking at the scared faces of the villagers, heading to Kaede's hut. When she got there she knocked and went in upon hearing Kaede's voice. Kaede knew it was Kagome because she was miko and could sense it. "I am leaving Kaede. I'm going home and the going to search for the shards with Shippou so I have come to say farewell because we wont be back for a while" Kagome told Kaede. "Hai farewell I will miss you child" Kaede told her. "I will miss you too Kaede......bye." "Farewell but......are ye not going to wait for the others?" Kaede questioned. "No but I would be grateful if you would tell Sango and Miroku to meet me by the well in two hours" Kagome said. "Of course child......of course" Kaede said a little sadly she was hoping Inuyasha could get her to stay but she knew why she was leaving.  
  
Kagome went to get her things and saying one more goodbye to Kaede took Shippou in her arms and ran to the well, she had sensed Inuyasha nearing. She got into the clearing and gracefully jumped into the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked out of the well house and almost passed out from the noise and the smells that attacked her new youkai senses. She quickly ran to the front door opening it and quickly shutting it behind her. She looked down at the kitsune in her arms and saw that he had fainted. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa," she called "I'm home and I got something important to tell you." Everyone soon came from where they were and gasped. Then her mother spoke "well I'll say that's something pretty important." "Yes mom and I've also got something else to tell you" she told the woman taking a seat and cradling Shippou in her arms. "As you can see" she explained when everyone followed her example and sat "I am now a youkai which means my place in this time is over. I won't be coming back." "What-what do you mean Kagome" asked a slightly teary Souta. "When I go through the well this last time I will seal it and when the shikon no tama is complete the memories you have of me will be gone. I will be forgotten" she explained. "This is you're choice?" her mother asked. "It is the only one I have" Kagome replied rather emotionlessly. "Very well then we will all miss you and I hope you have a good and happy life now if you'll excuse me I have to go farewell daughter," her mom said before leaving the house. Souta and her grandpa were shocked as she left but Kagome was not she could smell her mother's tears and knew she did not want Souta to see them.  
  
After an hour Kagome left a very teary Souta and a sad Grandpa behind and went to the well house with a bag full of supplies and a newly awakened Shippou. "Are we leaving now Kagome?" The kitsune asked. "Yes Shippou," she replied taking one last look at her home and going into the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome jumped easily from the well and turned to it setting Shippou down next to her. Kagome then took out her bow and strung an arrow pouring a spell into it she loosed it into the well effectively sealing it. No one would go into the past or future through the well anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome waited for Miroku and Sango to arrive at the well cradling Shippou in her arms. She looked up when she smelled their scent and rose waking the sleeping kitsune. "Shippou...Sango and Miroku come." She told the sleepy kit. "Alright Kagome." He replied jumping from her arms.  
  
"Kagome...?" Sango called "Kaede said you wanted us." "Yes. I wanted to say goodbye since me and Shippou will be leaving" Kagome told them emotionlessly. Sango and Miroku were stunned at her emotionless ness but they understood what she had gone through and that the day she would leave was getting closer and they said a simple goodbye and with that goodbye she and Shippou walked of as well as Sango and Miroku, headed in different directions.  
  
What Kagome didn't know though was that it would be their goodbye also for they knew she would leave and they had both planned to resume their lives as lone shard hunters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut a few hours after the goodbye to find only Kaede. "Where is everyone?" asked a confused Inuyasha knowing that it was time for dinner and only seeing two bowls and enough soup for only two. "They have gone" Kaede replied simply ladling soup into the bowls. "What? Where?" asked Inuyasha now completely confused and worried. (though he didn't show it) "They each left to resume their lives as lone shard- hunters...except Kagome." Kaede replied a bit reluctant. When Inuyasha heard that there was hope...but that was quickly smashed by Kaede's next comment: "She took Shippou with her." Inuyasha was shocked that much Kaede could tell and...she could see...a bit betrayed. Then Inuyasha turned and walked away from the hut. Kaede knew he wouldn't be back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [A/N] I have decided...'Changes' is the official title so ignore the summary I'm too lazy to change it and also this will be a Kag/Sess fic but...unfortunately...that means it will be a Kik/Inu fic. Sorry but it is the only way I know I dispise the couple. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the horrendous Jaken will appear in the next chap. Sesshoumaru will try to slice Kagome's head of but its still an appearance.  
  
~^.^~ until then be patient~^.^~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~^.^~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. AN

¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» Hey All «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸  
I am sooooo sorry but I have not   
had time to write my stories and   
will be moving soon so I will   
continue my stories when My   
computer gets set up at the new   
house.  
  
Ja ne  
  
¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» Loves «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸ 


End file.
